


Quiet Things

by 221brosiewilde



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Discussion of Abortion, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jim and Sebastian deal with an accidental pregnancy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Things

**Author's Note:**

> A lovely anon requested Jim and Sebastian dealing with an accidental pregnancy and what would normally be a drabble, turned into something a bit longer. So I put it here.   
> Just a heads up that this hasn't been beta'd but I did a pretty thorough check myself on typos and the like. But if you see anything weird, please feel free to let me know!   
> Please heed the warnings! This ficlet deals with abortion a quite bit. Nothing explicit, but it is discussed pretty candidly.   
> As always, the thoughts and opinions of the characters are not my own. Kudos and comments are always welcome!

The fading sunlight slants over the comforter of their bed, casting shadows over Jim’s face. Neither of them have spoken for some time now.

“So,” Sebastian says, just to start the conversation. He’s not really sure where he’s going with this. “Um. Is that a negative then?”

Jim glances away from the test to look at his watch. The movement lacks his usual grace, betraying...whatever it is he’s feeling. Nerves, probably.

“There’s still another minute left,” he says, voice carefully devoid of emotion. He narrows his eyes, glaring at the test as if he can bully it into saying what he wants. It makes a part of Sebastian want to smile. 

The other part wants to shit itself in fear.

This is the first time in the five years they’ve been together that Jim has ever been late. Normally Sebastian wouldn’t worry about it too much; cycles get messed up all the time for much less dramatic reasons, but this is Jim. And beyond the steely look in his eye Seb’s pretty sure there’s real panic lurking there. 

And Jim  _ never _ panics. 

Sebastian takes a deep breath. “You know we could always just-”

“I’m getting rid of it.” Jim looks at Sebastian, eyebrows raised as if he expects to be challenged. “There’s no ‘we’ here.”

Sebastian bites the inside of his cheek to his mouth from twisting into a frown. He’d expected that would be Jim’s reaction, and there’s no way he’d try to stop him from doing what he wanted, but the thought of abortion makes his stomach turn. It’s nothing more than alpha hormones, plain and simple, biology telling him that getting rid of his  _ progeny _ (the very word makes him want to vomit with distaste) is an abomination, an insult to the species. Taboo. And he’s aware that it’s all social conditioning bullshit, of course he is. He knows better. 

But the idea of Jim being pregnant with  _ their _ child, something the two of them made together, is the kind of thing he didn’t think he’d  _ like  _ fantasizing about, but well. Here he is. And the pregnancy test is sitting on their bed like a fucking time bomb. The next conversation is contingent on whatever it says. 

“Problem?”

Lying is an attractive choice, but Jim would see right through it. 

Sebastian shrugs. “Not really,” he says, painfully aware of how vague he’s being. 

Jim sighs. “I can hear you thinking, Seb. Spit it out.”

He could tell him. Say that this potential baby is technically half his and he should have a say in what happens to it. He could argue and stomp out and not talk to Jim for days until he chose to see things his way. He could do all of that, theoretically speaking. 

But at the end of the day, Jim does what he wants. It’s one of the reasons Sebastian is with him in the first place. He’s the most stubborn, controlling omega he’s ever met and trying to change that would not only be fruitless and unsatisfying, but it would mean that Sebastian is exactly like every alpha stereotype he’s tried not to be - controlling and ruthless and primal. And he’s really not into self fulfilling prophecies and all the shit that comes with them. 

“Nothing.” Seb shakes his head and looks at Jim. The faster he snaps out of this the better. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I wasn’t. 

“Good.” Sebastian gives a tight nod. “Great.”

Jim opens his mouth as if he’s going to respond, but the timer on his watch goes off, interrupting him. 

“Minute’s up,” he says. He picks up the test. He blinks. 

Sebastian leans in beside him, unable to take the suspense. Not that it’ll mean anything, of course, but he would like to know what their next move will be, pregnant or not. 

Two blue lines, parallel. Positive. Sebastian’s chest tightens. 

Jim flicks the test, mouth twisting in annoyance. “Well that’s that, then,” he says. He walks into the bathroom, tosses the test into the bin, and turns the faucet on to wash his hands. “I’ll set the appointment up for as soon as possible. It shouldn’t take too long. You’ll probably have to handle the McKinney meeting though. That won’t be a problem, will it?”

He dries his hands and looks at Sebastian. He’s expecting an answer, but it’s hard to give one when it feels like there’s something else happening right now, something that doesn’t involve business or a minor scheduling setback. 

They made a  _ baby.  _ And Jim is being way too cavalier about it. 

“The next few days are going to be very awkward if you keep staring at me like that,” Jim says, looking oddly amused. It’s…not the reaction Sebastian was expecting.

“You’re pregnant,” Sebastian says slowly, trying the words out in his mouth. Surprised that they don’t feel entirely awful. “And you’re…okay with that?” 

Jim shrugs. “It happens. And I won’t be for much longer anyway.” He walks past Sebastian, patting him on the shoulder as he goes. “No need to worry.”

Sebastian blinks. He’s used to Jim surprising him, has to be used to it if he wants to keep his sanity, but this goes beyond anything he’s experienced before. And when you live with someone for as long as they have, you start to expect some level of predictability. Unless he’s misjudging this completely. But what could he possibly be missing?

He follows Jim into the living room, head too busy to bare being left alone right now. Despite how casual Jim is being about all of this, his presence is still a comfort, even if he won’t give him any answers. 

Jim is sitting on the couch, cross legged, laptop resting on his thighs. It’s so...normal. As if nothing has happened. 

Sebastian leans against the door, aware that he’s staring, but unable to stop himself. 

“You can drive me to the appointment,” Jim says softly, eyes still on his computer screen, “if that’ll make you feel better. It’s next week.”

Some of the tension in Sebastian’s chest eases. “Sure,” he says. His voice comes out rougher than he means it. He clears his throat. “Thanks.”

Jim shrugs and begins typing, effectively signalling the end of the conversation. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm toying with the idea of putting all omegaverse prompts I get on tumblr in this story/series. If that sounds like a cool idea, please let me know! If not we'll pretend that this never happened.   
> You can find me on tumblr [here!](http://www.queeriarty.tumblr.com)


End file.
